


Been Wishin' For You, Am I Lucky or Not?

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Song Challenge Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse averted, M/M, Misunderstanding Resolved, Multi, S4 Canon Divergence, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Written for Fic Facers! 2019Prompt: The Apocalypse was averted with the first meeting of Sam and Michael face to face before Lilith could finish breaking the seals.  Michael never explained what changed his mind, at least not to Sam, and now spends considerable time on Earth… with Castiel.  Sam has come to the awkward realization that he is in love with Castiel, but keeps silent because of having stumbled upon Castiel and Michael in an embrace and thinks they’re together, when Michael and Castiel are both trying to entice Sam to join them.  Show me how all three got together?





	Been Wishin' For You, Am I Lucky or Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).

> Written for Castiel Bingo  
Square: Enochian
> 
> Written for Heaven and Hell Bingo  
Square: Wing Kink
> 
> Written for SPN Song Challenge Bingo  
Square: What Lovers Do – Maroon 5 & SZA
> 
> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
Square: Polygamy

One part of Sam wanted to stay and watch this forever. The sheer awe of seeing what he was seeing could not be overstated. For one thing, Castiel without a shirt on? Jimmy had gone home to his wife and daughter, but Michael had created a special vessel for Castiel to use that closely resembled Jimmy. It was a beautiful sight, but that wasn’t what had Sam so awed. That was the long black wings stretched out, nearly filling the motel room with feathers. Seeing an angel’s wings was supposed to be hazardous to one’s sight, but the only problem Sam had was that he couldn’t look away from the gleaming blackness.

He needed to look away. He’d done the research; an angel’s wings were only meant to be seen by humans the angel had brought into their family. Dean seeing Castiel’s wings would likely not be a problem, but Sam… no. Castiel wouldn’t adopt or marry the boy with the demon blood.

Sam had started praying again after Michael destroyed Lilith. Every night, he gave thanks that he’d been stopped. With Lilith dead, Ruby had come clean, explaining the long con. Sam was never meant to be the savior of the world; he’d been meant to start the Apocalypse. He’d fallen for it hook, line, and sinker, too. Michael should have killed him when he killed Lilith.

The explanation Sam had gotten for why Michael decided to step in and avert the Apocalypse was, in Sam’s opinion, seriously lacking. All Castiel would say is that Michael had discovered something that made him refuse to accept the results of the Apocalypse. Castiel had taken to hanging around with the Winchesters – when he wasn’t off with Michael.

That was one of the stranger things that had happened since the Apocalypse. Michael was spending a lot of time on Earth. Any time he came down, he and Castiel would be practically glued together. Sam tended to avoid them, although Dean had no compunction about interrupting their time together. Castiel could barely stand him; how was Michael supposed to even tolerate his presence?

That was another reason why Sam needed to find the will to look away from Castiel, to get away from the entire scene in front of him. Michael was standing beside Castiel, hands gently stroking the feathers on his wing. Bad enough that he was seeing wings he shouldn’t be seeing; this was such an obviously intimate moment that it was like watching Dean having sex. Without the weirdness of one of the people involved being his brother, but this version came with its own weirdness, the weirdness of watching someone he loved with someone else.

Even before now, Sam hadn’t exactly held out much hope for winning Castiel’s heart. Now that he knew Castiel was with Michael, what chance did he have? He should go. He would go. Right now. Somehow, Sam found the strength to turn and walk away.

The next day, Castiel came to find Sam. “Do you have any good leads on a hunt?”

“Not really. There’s a couple things I’m keeping an eye on, but right now, the most immediate thing we’re thinking about checking out is a Metallica concert in Chicago. Why do you ask?”

“Your travels have taken you all across the country, except for Hawaii. I was wondering if you might like to visit, cross the last state off your list to visit.”

When Sam had left for Stanford, he’d had forty-seven states. Flying home with Jess for Thanksgiving had gotten him to Maine, and when Jess heard that made forty-eight, she suggested a trip to Idaho over spring break to get the forty-ninth, and then Hawaii could be their graduation present from her parents. He hadn’t thought about going to Hawaii since then, but now that Castiel mentioned it, he did want to. “What’s Dean say about it?”

Castiel’s head tilted in confusion. “Why would I consult Dean? Leave a note so he knows where you went, yes, but I hadn’t planned to ask his permission.”

Sam had to be misunderstanding something here. Castiel inviting Sam to tag along on a trip to Hawaii with Dean, that made sense. This sounded like it was just going to be him, which didn’t. “Isn’t he coming with us?”

“No, not unless you want him to,” Castiel said, confusion only deepening. “I wanted to spend time with you. Is that a problem?”

That was not helpful. That was the opposite of helpful. Why would Castiel want to spend time with him? And yet, how could Sam say no? “Am I supposed to wear anything special? I mean, are you thinking beach, or hiking in the mountains, or…?”

“Hiking would be nice. I know you can swim, but it’s not your favorite activity, is it? If we decide to go to the beach afterwards, I can always retrieve a swimsuit for you.”

“Okay, then. Give me a minute.” Mountains or not, Hawaii and flannel just didn’t seem to go together. Changing into a different shirt would give him a chance to recompose himself, too.

When he came back out, Castiel handed him a note. Sam read it quickly – it was letting Dean know that Castiel had taken Sam to Hawaii and not to worry. With it being in Castiel’s old-fashioned writing, there wasn’t much chance of Dean getting paranoid that Sam was lying and really off with Ruby, but he still expected a call. After all, as far as Dean knew, Castiel considered Sam the tagalong little brother to put up with for the sake of his brother.

They spent the first hour of the hike in silence, enjoying the scenery. At the top of a hill, Sam glanced over at Castiel, and had to do a double-take. “Um, Cas? Did you know you have your wings out?”

“I’m aware, yes,” Castiel said. “I enjoy the feel of the breeze through the feathers, and we’re isolated up here. Little chance of someone stumbling across us and being hurt.”

“You’re okay with me seeing your wings?” Now Sam had to wonder if Castiel had sensed him before. Otherwise why would Castiel even think Sam wouldn’t be hurt? It’s not like they were close. Not even really friends.

Castiel’s wings drew in, folding up on his back while Castiel turned to look out at the ocean instead of at Sam. “Michael was right. You think I hate you.”

“Well, hate might be a little strong, but… I’m the boy with the demon blood, nearly did exactly what you thought I was going to, why wouldn’t you think I’m exactly what you thought I was and wish I could go away?” Sam flinched at the reference to Michael. For that matter, what did Michael think about this? Dean had texted to tell Sam to enjoy his date. What if Michael misunderstood, too? Of course, Dean probably didn’t misunderstand, he was just teasing Sam about the situation. Still, Sam couldn’t deny the appearances here.

“You did not do what I was taught you would do. It was close, and if things had gone a little further, you probably would have killed Lilith, but even then, it would not have been to free Lucifer. If you’d known, if you didn’t think that killing Lilith would stop Lucifer from rising, you wouldn’t have done it. Even then, even with everything Ruby had done to push you that way, you would not have been what they said you were in Heaven.” Castiel turned away from the ocean view, stepping close to Sam. “You are a strong man, matched by your genuine goodness and care for those around you. I’d noticed you’d been avoiding me since our conversation with Ruby, but I hadn’t realized why. I’m so sorry this conversation has been delayed by my inattentiveness.”

“Yeah, well, what with Michael deciding to spend so much time on Earth and you still having a job to do guarding Dean, it’s hard to blame you for not paying attention to me.” Sam hoped the shock wasn’t showing – he couldn’t compete with Michael, still, but having Castiel as a friend? It sounded like that was a strong possibility. “I’m sure my avoiding you didn’t help, either. I’ll stop that, I promise.”

After the hike, Castiel took Sam down to the beach. It was a bit of a relief, as Castiel had put his wings away. Keeping his hands to himself was easy enough, although he’d been concerned about accidental contact, but not looking? It was a very good thing they were in Hawaii, with the tropical flowers and birds and animals that could be seen nowhere else in the country, and returning seemed unlikely.

The beach was empty, to Sam’s surprise, and he glanced over at Castiel. From the tilt of his head, it would seem that Sam wasn’t alone. Then Castiel’s face lit up as he broke into a huge smile. “Michael.”

Sam had missed the lone figure out in the water, but now, there was no mistaking him – and Sam gasped in shock and slammed his hands over his face as Michael got to his feet with his wings stretched out, shedding salt water. Castiel, he could just barely believe. After all, Castiel and Dean were close friends. Michael’s wings being visible to Sam without pain, well… no.

Sam couldn’t understand the greeting, although he could at least recognize that it was Enochian. Castiel’s response, same thing. At least Michael didn’t sound annoyed or angry about Castiel bringing Sam, and Castiel didn’t sound defensive. And then, he caught the tail end of a question from Michael. “…covering his face?”

“I suspect he fears seeing your wings. Even knowing he could see them, he avoided looking at mine all day,” Castiel answered. “I’m surprised he hasn’t tried to cover his ears, too, but he may not realize what he’s hearing.”

What was Sam hearing, then? They had… wait. No. They hadn’t switched to English, Sam realized with a start. He’d just started to understand their Enochian. And Castiel’s voice sounded different.

Oh, shit, was he hearing their true voices? Castiel, okay, he could see the wings, hearing the voice he could believe wasn’t a problem anymore. But Michael? How could Sam hear his Voice?

He felt hands gently wrapping around his wrists. “Sam, look at me. Please.”

An archangel had just said please. To Sam. How could he not do as he was asked? He let Michael pull his hands away, very carefully opening his eyes and looking at Michael’s face. Between that, Michael’s nearly-naked body, and the wings, it was definitely the safest option.

“Be not afraid.”

“Right, no one’s ever heard that from an angel right before something happens that should have them terrified.” The tiny smile from Michael made Sam blink. “That was a joke?”

“Well, you really do have no reason to be afraid here, but the phrasing was a joke.” Michael’s smile grew at Sam’s flabbergasted reaction. “Sam, angels don’t display their wings just because they can. Either it’s being used as a weapon against humans, a show of intimidation against demons, to inform a human that they have been taken into an angel’s family, or as a declaration of interest.”

“Right, so I get Castiel… now, at least. If you didn’t realize I was coming, that would be one thing, but you’d have put them away by now. You haven’t.” Michael didn’t seem to have any intention to hurt him, he wasn’t a demon… family? Maybe? As Lucifer’s true vessel, since Lucifer wasn’t going to be able to take him from the Cage?

“Angels also don’t leave their wings out afterward if they’re not encouraging the human to look at them,” Michael teased. “Please feel free. In fact…” Michael curled one of his wings to within easy reach of Sam’s hands, dropping one of them. “You’re quite welcome to touch them, if you’d like.”

Sam had been looking at the wings, but now, his eyes snapped right back to Michael’s face. No hint of joking, or lying. He looked over at Castiel. The slight jealousy was expected, but the encouragement? That was not. There was no way to misconstrue this. An invitation to touch an angel’s wings was practically a declaration of love.

Castiel’s exasperated eyeroll was definitely not expected. “Sam. If you want to touch them, do it.”

“But you two… you’re…” Of course, Castiel would be fully aware that he and Michael were together, so the argument seemed weak even to him. Sam hesitantly raised his hand. “You two are together, I saw you yesterday, so why are you encouraging this?”

“Of course you saw us yesterday,” Michael said. “We wanted you to. Castiel thought you would realize what was going on and come in, but he’d misjudged your understanding of his feelings for you. Mine, well… that’s fair, no one told you that meeting you and seeing you for what you are instead of what the True Vessel of the Apocalypse is foretold to be is why I put a stop to things.”

Where to start. Sam had managed to get his mind around Castiel wanting to be friends, but wanting a relationship – despite already being in one with Michael? Despite the wing shivering with anticipation less than an inch from his fingertips, he could not get his mind around the idea of Michael wanting a relationship with him. “You meant for me to see that?”

“Yes, we did,” Castiel said. “If we hadn’t, we’d have gone somewhere else.”

“Or set up a ward like the one around this beach,” Michael added. “Or, more accurately, not included an exception to allow you through. Dean wasn’t welcome, after all.”

Sam looked down, noticing Michael was still holding the hand he hadn’t freed to touch his wing. “Castiel? If you’re okay with this, why the jealousy?”

“It doesn’t matter, I know, but I was hoping my wings would be the first you touched. That’s all.”

Sam blinked a couple times and then started laughing. “That’s easy to fix. Get your wings out and put one close enough for me to touch. I have two hands, I can do both at the same time.”

Castiel glanced at Michael, who let go of Sam’s other hand and waved Castiel over. Castiel’s inky black wings were a stark contrast to the brilliant white of Michael’s, but far from being overshadowed, having the two that close together only enhanced the beauty of each. One hand went to each wing, and when he made contact, he could feel the truth of both angels’ feelings for him. The way the wings pressed into his hands as he stroked them, shivered when he tucked fingers under feathers to feel the wing underneath – this was no trick, there was no gotcha coming.

He also couldn’t miss the way their other wings were reaching for each other. This was no compromise of both loving him and agreeing to share. This was a true triad, one Sam was welcome to join. “How long have you guys been together?” With angels, it could be millennia.

“Eleven days,” Castiel said. “I’ll admit, I’m curious whether Zachariah has stopped shaking yet.”

“If he has, he’d better start if I ever have to talk to him again,” Michael grumbled. “He was laying into Castiel for wasting his time on Earth, time that could have been better spent somehow. How he missed that Castiel was spending that time on Earth with me at my direct request, I don’t know, but I made it quite clear that anyone who wishes to give orders to one of my mates had best be prepared to defend them to me.”

“It was the first I knew that he claimed me as a mate,” Castiel added. “Something he apologized for, he’d meant to speak to me about it soon, but he lost his temper with Zachariah.”

“The next thing we talked about was you, since Castiel wanted to know what I meant by one of my mates,” Michael said. “We agreed that we wanted you to be a part of our relationship, and came up with ways to ask you to be involved. I know it’s quite soon by human standards to use the term mate, but that is my intention in pursuing you.”

“Mine, as well.”

Sam stepped closer to his angels. “Sounds good to me. In the meantime, we have a whole private beach… how would you guys feel about exploring some of the more human mating rituals?”


End file.
